Like Angel Wings
by unicornz
Summary: Supernatural/Harry Potter crossover. All first years are required to take flying lessons, but with the last incident with Neville's wrist breaking, the houses are to be mixed up for the next lesson. How will Draco react when he has to learn with Castiel?


**A/N: This is a short fluff drabble I wrote. I had a history test to study for but was craving to write a SPN/HP cross over. My friend suggested Draco/Cas and here it is.~**

**Forgive any details that are off, I'm not fully into Harry Potter, but I researched as best as I could.**

**The housing of Supernatural characters I used are referenced off of lettiebobettie's art/theory.**

**Lettiebobettie can be found on tumblr.**

* * *

><p>It was a bright sunny day at Hogwarts, a few clouds scattered across the blue sky, but overall: a great day for flying lessons. All first year students are required to take this class and to pass with flying colors. Since the last lesson with Slytherin and Griffindor and young Neville Longbottom breaking his wrist, Slytherin was paired up with a new house today, Hufflepuffs. As the flyers impatiently waited for their instructor, a little dispute was started.<p>

"I bet little Cassie can't even fly on a broomstick!" Draco remarked, laughing at the slightly smaller boy.

"I can't," Castiel admitted shamelessly, "isn't that what this class is for?" Although he wasn't trying to be funny, a few snickers came out of other students.

Draco narrowed his eyes, "Yes, but some of _our fathers_believe that we are advanced! I learnt how to fly over the summer! Father thinks I'm flying at a year 3 level!" Castiel plopped on the green grass uninterested in Draco's daily bragging. They already had four classes together; did they really need one more?

Draco rolled his eyes. He was starting to lose Castiel's attention. Then, something was planted in the blonde boy's mind. He smirked and crossed his arms behind his back. He began to walk away from Castiel, "Told you guys that dear old Bobby Singer didn't teach Cassie anything about flying!"

"But Draco, you never said-"

"Quiet!" Draco hushed as Castiel quickly pushed himself off the ground and back onto his feet.

"Just so you know, Draco," Castiel said as cooly as he could. "My father did teach me how to fly, just...only with wings."

Draco laughed, "you fly with _training wings_?" he laughed much harder than he meant to, but it was soon covered up by the laughter of other schoolmates.

Castiel turned red with a mixture of anger and embarrassment. How did anyone like this boy?

"Not with training wings," Castiel yelled over the laughter. "Real wings!" The laughter roared louder.

"Like an angel!" Draco chucked. "Do you really believe in that fantasy?"

"Like Hippogriff wings!" The laughter quickly halted. No first year was allowed near hippogriff, let alone _fly _on them.

"You-what?" For once in his lifetime, Draco was speechless. Yes, Draco Malfoy was speechless. Castiel just smirked.

"Did you really?" A taller boy asked, breaking the silence. Castiel nodded softly. Quickly, the group of students gathered around Castiel, bombing him with all sorts of questions.

"Who took you flying?"

"Was it scary?"

"Did you live?"

Draco stayed out of the crowd and crossed his arms. He made a grim face and stared at the dark haired boy. He wasn't really angry or annoyed, he just wanted to think. He watched as the boy's face changed as questions were thrown at him. First, his eyebrows rose and his eyes widened. Not many people took interest in him and hardly said a word. 'I say more to him than anyone here,' Draco thought. 'Although I usually insult him...' The thought of easing up on Castiel crossed his mind, but then everyone would know his secret.

Castiel broke into a smile and laughed. Castiel's smile was as contagious as the common cold, and even Draco cracked the tiniest smile. He watched Castiel's eyes as they quickly moved to see everyone around him, until they locked... With his! Draco's small smile quickly faded and his eyes darted away.

"Everyone stop your chittering!" Madam Hooch raised her voice, causing all the chattering to stop. "Today, as you all know, we are going to learn how to fly."

The first fifteen minutes were spent going over the basics, then the next were spend over balance and control. Soon enough, the whole class was in the air in no time.

Everyone was doing exceptional even on such horrible broomsticks. Well, except for Ernie who fell off his own broomstick just 10 feet above the ground. Madam Hooch had to run him to the hospital wing. "Lessons done for today," was the last thing she said as she pressed a cloth against the boy's head and rushed off.

The class was ordered to take their brooms to the broomshed and for "not a single soul to fly."

All the way there, Castiel was still questioned about the Hippogriff, but he avoided the questions as best as he could.

"Cassie! Was flying a broom easier or harder than flying on a Hippogriff?" Zacharias asked. "Was it as fun?"

"His name's not Cassie," Draco mumbled quietly.

"Flying is fun in general," Castiel said in a small voice. He looked away to avoid eye contact from everyone.

As quickly as he looked away, Susan Bones appeared in his vision, making the boy tighten up. "Castiel, would you take me flying?"

Castiel quickly looked down and started to mumble, "well, I-uh- dont know rea-really…My dad is uh-…"

"DUCK!" Just then, Draco flew over Castiel's and Susan's head, just barely missing them.

"Draco! My hair!" Susan yelled. The strong gust of wind tangled her red hair. Draco idled on his broom in front of Castiel and Susan, smirking away. "Castiel! Say something!"

"Yeah Cassie, Say something!" Draco teased.

Castiel opened his mouth aaaannnd-

Walked around Draco to the broomshed. "Castiel!" Susan shrieked. "Aren't you gonna say something!"

"nope," Castiel replied, not looking back, leaving Susan _and_Draco disappointed.

Castiel sat in the grass deep in the forest, where most of the magical creatures lay. The creatures chattering was a soothing sound, and cleared Castiel's mind. He sat with his potions book on his lap and his eyes fixed on the page.

**-Snap!-**

Castiel's concentration was broke and his eyes darted up towards the noise. "I hear you, Draco." A loud sigh was released, and then Draco stepped out from behind a tree trunk. He walked over to Castiel and sat down in the grass beside him.

"How did you know?"

"You're a loud stepper," Castiel closed his book and looked at Draco. The two remained silent, listening to the wonders of the woods around them.

-**Snap!**-

The snapping of another branch snapped their minds back into place. They both jolted up.

"Did anyone follow you?" Castiel asked.

Draco put out his wand, "Not with the path that I took!" Draco pointed his wand in the direction of the snap, using his other arm unconsciously to shield Castiel. "Show yourself!" He yelled to the darkness, "Are you scared? Show yourself!"

Quickly, Draco's eyes were met with bright orange ones, full of anger.

"Stop, stop, stop!" Castiel quickly pulled Draco back behind him. "Show your manners," Castiel whispered, then bowed.

"What the hell are you-"

"Bow!" Castiel snapped quietly. Draco quickly bent over without a word. (Not that way, you perv!)

The Orange eyes belonged to a Hippogriff, Stormswift the Hippogriff to be exact. Stormswift narrowed his eyes, then bowed.

Castiel stood up an elbowed Draco. "Draco, Stormswift. Stormswift, Draco." he gestured between the two and slowly approached the Hippogriff with his hand out.

"You...know... A Hippogriff?" Draco said nervously.

"Yup," Castiel nodded, finally reaching Stormswift. He began to pet him, "My dad's the Professor of the Care of Magical Creatures, remember?" Castiel grew quiet, and turned towards Draco with a goofy grin on his face.

"What?" Draco asked confused, trying his best not to mimic Castiel's smile.

"Do you want to go flying?"

After explaining to Stormswift what was going to happen and a small struggle to get Draco onto its back, the three were ready to fly.

"Don't freak out," Castiel ordered. "You're right behind me, and I'd rather not get an earful of screams." (Oh grow up!) "You ready?"

Draco but his lip and nodded. Castiel smiled, "Don't worry, it's fun. It's not as bad as flying on a broom."

"It's not?"

"Yeah, but it's a whole lot scarier!" Castiel nudged Stormswift and the Hippogriff took off. Draco's arms flew around Castiel's waist and his head buried into his back.

"Draco?"

"hmph."

"We're flying." Draco lifted his head and his eyes grew.

"Whoa." They were high above the trees, nearly in the clouds. The colors were as brilliant as a painter's palette. The forest that they were once in now showed all the brilliant greens of the trees. The lake glimmered of crystal blues, while Hogwarts stood proud of the surrounding beauty.

"Draco?"

Draco looked at Castiel and saw his goofy grin, and he smiled back. The two leaned in, until their lips met, kissing over the magical beauty of their school.

* * *

><p><strong>Derp.<strong>


End file.
